


Система, которой можно доверять

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is in charge, Laura is a protecting programme, M/M, Nanopunk, analyst!Peter, chemist!Lydia, demoman!Jackson, inquisition!Argents, pseudoscientific crap, scientist!Stiles, scout!Boyd, scout!Erica, sniper!Scott, technician!Isaac, werewolfs are just modified people
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из секретной базы украден прототип новой наномодификации "Омега 2.0." Чтобы разобраться в ситуации и избежать последствий, на задание отправляют подразделение Дерека Хейла. И так уж вышло, что единственный человек, который может им помочь, — некий Стайлз Стилински, лучший друг Скотта, одного из подчиненных Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Машины проектирования

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика и частей взято из книги Эрика Дрекслера "Машины создания".

Дитон ждал Дерека в своем кабинете, больше, впрочем, похожем на лабораторию, чем на рабочий офис. Дереку всегда было плевать на дизайнерские предпочтения своего шефа, но обилие колб, пробирок и прочих баночек с какой-то дурно пахнущей херью внутри невольно заставляло его обостренные чувства напрягаться. Обычно подобную реакцию у него вызывало разве что нахождение возле рабочего места Лидии — вот уж где было сосредоточие самых резких и неприятных запахов, серьезно, Лидии повезло, что она была обычным человеком и не понимала всей мерзости вещей, с которыми ей приходилось работать. В его подразделении знали: хочешь, чтобы Дерек от тебя отстал, — подсунь ему под нос один из реактивов, и он тут же унесет ноги, громко ругаясь и отплевываясь. Иногда Дерек не мог понять: то ли его беты издевались над ним, то ли просто мастерски вили из него веревки. 

Дитон сидел за столом и хмурился, просматривая что-то на голографическом экране. Такое выражение на лице шефа застанешь нечасто: в основном, он был пуленепробиваемо жизнерадостным человеком со спокойствием и мягкостью Будды, так что залегшая между бровей обеспокоенная складка не могла означать ничего хорошего, и Дерек мысленно приготовился выслушивать плохие новости. 

— Ты помнишь старую секретную базу на окраине города? — без предисловий начал Дитон, и Дерек осторожно кивнул в ответ. Базу он помнил, правда, никак не мог взять в толк, что такого могло быть с ней связано.   
— Да, — помедлив, произнес он, подкрепляя утвердительный кивок словами. — Но ведь она не функционирует уже много лет.  
— Да нет, как раз очень даже функционирует. По крайней мере, функционировала до недавнего времени.  
Дерек недоверчиво воззрился на него и пробормотал:  
— Похоже, я серьезно недооценивал уровень её секретности.  
Дитон пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
— И ты, разумеется, помнишь самый первый проект «Омега», который там разрабатывали. Несколько лет назад был запущен «Омега 2.0.», новый тайный прототип, который должен был учитывать все недоработки предыдущего.  
— Мы — прототип, который учитывал все недоработки предыдущего, — нахмурившись, перебил Дерек, с нажимом выделяя слово «мы». 

Проект «Омега» был первым удачным опытом в области наномодификации. По крайней мере, он считался таковым до того момента, как оказалось, что нанороботы в этой версии по непонятной причине самоуничтожались, а система репликации, которая должна была поддерживать их оптимальный уровень в организме Омеги, дала сбой и прекращала копирование. Если вкратце, проблема заключалась в том, что нанороботы были не способны к жизнедеятельности без нахождения рядом с себе подобными. Обнаружили эту закономерность совершенно случайно, и с тех пор производство Омег прекратилось. Пару лет модификаторы бились над тем, как бы запустить новую версию Омеги и в конце концов нашли решение: в основе этих прототипов лежали повадки волчьих стай. Это позволяло репликаторам внутри прототипов функционировать в замкнутом самовосстановливаемом цикле. Нанороботы, которые, помимо всего прочего, влияли и на центральную нервную систему, были запрограммированы на сигналы других модифицированных, что и помогло решить головоломку, связанную со старой версией Омеги. Так были созданы стаи: вожак — модель Альфа, и его подчиненные — модели Бета, которых за сходство с волками прозвали оборотнями.

— Да, но предполагалось, что «Омега 2.0.» превратит вас в компанию безобидных котяток, которые больше ничем не смогут послужить своей стране. Видишь ли, Дерек, кое-кто наверху искренне считает, что ваша стайность — ваш самый главный и самый опасный недостаток.  
— Мило, что я узнаю об этом только сейчас, — раздраженно прокомментировал Дерек. — И что теперь? Вызвал меня, чтобы сообщить, что мы все можем валить в отставку?  
— Нет, — ответил Дитон, и Дерек почувствовал, что начинает терять терпение. — Прототип был почти готов к запуску, не хватало всего нескольких несущественных деталей перед проверкой. Но запустить его так и не успели. Прототип «Омега 2.0.» был украден сегодня ночью.  
— Да ладно, — присвистнул Дерек, и его брови неумолимо поползли вверх от удивления. — Они упустили новейшую разработку и теперь хотят, чтобы мы, компания безобидных котяток, как ты изволил выразиться, занялись поисками?  
— Дерек, — мягко начал Дитон, — прежде чем браться за это задание, я считаю, ты должен понимать, во что ввязываешься. Они создали вас, — на этих словах шефа Дерек поморщился: они были обычными людьми до того, как согласились на эксперимент с нанороботами, и поэтому ему никогда не нравилось думать о себе и своей стае как об искусственных существах, которые появились благодаря чужой и теперь должны эту самую волю беспрекословно исполнять — они создали вас, но все равно не могут перебороть страха перед теми, кто сильнее их. Совет монополистов прекрасно понимает, что наверняка вместе вы опаснее их хваленого нового Омеги, но контролировать одиночку куда проще, чем группу. В случае чего, бороться с одиночкой тоже куда проще. Я не считаю вас слабыми, и, поверь, монополисты тоже не считают — иначе о втором прототипе Омеги не было бы даже речи.  
— Они хотят, чтобы мы сами затянули себе петлю на шее?  
— И снова нет, — ответил Дитон. — У них сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее.  
— Только не говори мне, что к краже причастна Инквизиция, монополисты просто не могут быть такими идиотами, — застонал Дерек, и Дитон виновато развел руками, мол, ладно, как скажешь, не буду ничего говорить. — Значит, могут. Что конкретно требуется от нас?  
— Найти прототип. Отношение Инквизиции к этому делу не доказано, никаких улик, которые бы на это указывали, на базе не обнаружили, но сам понимаешь: таких совпадений просто не бывает. Они разберут прототип на наночастицы в поисках слабого места модифицированных. Такого шанса им не выпадало очень давно.  
— Хочешь сказать, с помощью Омеги они собираются найти способ причинять нам вред?  
— Они будут искать способ убить вас, Дерек. Оборотни — слишком крупная кость в их горле, чтобы остановиться на простом членовредительстве.   
— Сколько у нас времени?  
— Чем быстрее вы справитесь, тем больше шансов, что они не успеют добраться до важной информации. Но есть и хорошая новость. Доступ к репликаторам в организме Омеги защищен гибким кодом, и чтобы его взломать, потребуются усилия: сукин сын содержит в себе ключ, который произвольно видоизменяется несколько раз в сутки. Это позволяет вам выиграть немного времени, но конкретные рамки устанавливать я не возьмусь. Мы не знаем, как скоро они справятся с шифром.  
— Есть данные о типе шифра? Думаю, Питер мог бы посмотреть и дать более точную оценку.  
— Вам будет предоставлен пример, — согласился Дитон.  
— Еще что-нибудь, о чем мне следует знать?   
— Да. Координаты и необходимая информационная база уже отправлены тебе на сервер, ознакомишься, просветишь группу. Только вот проникнуть в убежище инквизиторов — дело не из легких, а противостоять им еще сложнее. Вам понадобится помощь. Питер и Лидия — талантливые ученые, но это немного не их профиль. Вам потребуется специалист по модификациям.   
— Зачем? Они всегда прекрасно справлялись со своими обязанностями, — нахмурился Дерек. Привлекать посторонних ему не очень хотелось  
— Они не подходят. Вам нужен человек, который разбирается в наномодификациях настолько, что сможет вас подлатать в случае, если вы все же не успеете предотвратить разработку оружия, способного нанести вам повреждения. Вряд ли у химика и аналитика хватит опыта для этого, не находишь? У тебя есть на примете кто-нибудь, способный справиться с этим заданием?  
— Даешь мне возможность самому подобрать команду? 

Это было одним из правил работы у Дитона: состав команды он всегда определял лично. Без исключений. То есть, группа Дерека, конечно, была уже сработанной и проверенной, но Дитон всегда оставлял за собой право сказать, что, например, Джексон сегодня никуда не пойдет, потому что ведет себя, как мудак. Видимо, на этот раз все было действительно серьезно, раз шеф был готов уступить.

— Не команду, — поправил его Дитон, и Дерек мысленно усмехнулся: ну еще бы, — только одного человека. Времени в обрез, и тебе лучше поторопиться: вы должны были приступить к заданию еще вчера, капитан Хейл.  
Дерек закатил глаза — после окончания службы в гарнизонах монополистов использование официальных рангов он не любил примерно так же, как и когда к нему обращались по названию модификации.   
— Выполняй, — с тягучей ленцой в голосе скомандовал Дитон, снова утыкаясь глазами в экран и давая понять, что на этом аудиенция окончена, и Дерек кивнул.  
Выходя из кабинета, он напоследок втянул носом смесь запахов и без явного интереса спросил:  
— Особые указания будут?   
Дитон, подавшись вперед, окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— Не подохните там. Все-таки я буду скучать без своих котяток, — ухмыльнулся он. Дерек хмыкнул в ответ и, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, подумал о том, что только что услышанные новости оказались не просто плохими.

Они были отвратительными.

***

Дерек устало потер переносицу и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он только что закончил изучать материалы, присланные ему Дитоном, и картина вырисовывалась совершенно неутешительная. Проникновение на территорию базы было осуществлено с ювелирной точностью: камеры задерживались на совершенно противоположной стороне достаточное количество времени, чтобы мимо них можно было спокойно проскочить, система безопасности зафиксировала серьёзный сбой, охранников, которые, как оказалось, были обычными людьми, вырубили. Всё указывало на то, что без помощи изнутри не обошлось, но инквизиторы не любили оставлять после себя следов. Все, кто в ту ночь дежурили на базе, были почетно вынесены оттуда поутру ногами вперед, сожжены и развеяны прахом по ветру под громкие выстрелы караула, и поэтому горячие подробности прошлой ночи уже никому поведать не могли.

Технические отчеты о характеристиках нового Омеги уже навязли в зубах, и больше всего на свете Дереку хотелось стереть с лица земли этот набор информации. Идеальной «помойкой» для такой подлянки казался рабочий компьютер Лидии, так что Дерек просто сбросил ей все эти научные труды через сетку системы и с преступным удовольствием потянулся в кресле. Лидия поделится с Питером, и машина великой мысли будет запущена на двойной мощности: обычно, когда они брались за дело вместе, неразрешимые задачки трескались, словно орешки. Дерек просто надеялся, что новая задачка окажется им по зубам.

По всему получалось, что времени у них действительно в обрез, но всё равно больше, чем Дерек рассчитывал получить. Как и предупреждал Дитон, в присланных им файлах указывалось, что Омега был не простым прототипом, а моделью с ребусом. Дерек, пожалуй, еще никогда так не веселился, читая рабочую документацию: он представил выражение лиц ученых Инквизиции, когда те обнаружили, что модификация Омеги зашифрована, да еще и не простым кодом, с которым может справиться любая из дешифрационных машин. Монополисты оказались не безнадежными идиотами, каковыми Дерек их считал. Впрочем, вспоминая о самом факте кражи, он начинал думать, что утверждение было довольно спорным.

Дерек повёл плечами и бросил короткий взгляд на дверь своего отсека, которая сквозь прозрачное стекло кабинета, казалось, выражала Дереку всё мирское неодобрение. Он чувствовал в себе силы поработать еще немного, но, если честно, это было бессмысленно. Он, разумеется, мог бы устроить команде экстренную побудку, все-таки Дитон настаивал на том, что дело не терпит отлагательств, но его беты особенно туго соображали спросонья, да и не случится ничего страшного, если этот вопрос подождет до утра. Дерек свернул экран и перевел систему в спящий режим. Визуализированные копии отчетов аккуратно погасли, и в кабинете сразу стало на порядок темнее.

Отсек поприветствовал Дерека уже включенным светом и мягким голосом Лоры из динамиков.  
— Работал? — вполне риторически поинтересовалась она.  
— Работал, — подтвердил Дерек, на ходу стаскивая с себя майку.   
— Расскажешь?  
— Нет, — отозвался Дерек. — Прости, Лора, не имею права разглашать.  
— Бога ради, Дерек, — в голосе Лоры послышалось раздражение. Если бы она была человеком, она бы обязательно закатила глаза. — Я охранная программа, а не шпионское программное обеспечение. В моих протоколах записано, что главная функция — это…  
— Служить и защищать, да, — Дерек закончил предложение в один голос с ней. — Я помню. Наверное, именно поэтому несколько раз в неделю мое утро начинается с душа прямо в лицо. А остальные несколько — из невнятного набора звуков, которые ты почему-то называешь музыкой.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — припустила электроники в голос Лора. Дерек лишь хмыкнул в ответ и плюхнулся на кровать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Лора, — фыркнул он, не желая дальше развивать тему своей работы. Ответом ему послужило вполне красноречивое молчание: с утра можно было ждать какой-нибудь необычный способ пробуждения. Заложив руки за голову, прежде чем уснуть, Дерек какое-то время смотрел в потолок и прислушивался к неуловимому для обычного человека мерному сердцебиению своих бет, которое доносилось сквозь стены.

***

Утром Дерек проснулся самостоятельно и относительно спокойно, а вот Лора мстительно не подавала никаких признаков жизни. Он уловил голоса из гостиной: особенно четко среди них выделялся голос Лидии. Судя по тону, Дерек мог не спешить выходить — вчера ночью он нагрузил компьютер Лидии огромным массивом данных, который нужно обработать в кратчайшие сроки. Разумеется, это не сделало ее утро счастливым.   
На самом же деле Лидия любила работать, только вот высказаться по поводу этой самой работы тоже никогда не упускала возможности, а это значило, что Дерека ожидало несколько незабываемых минут привычных обвинений во всех грехах.

— Это еще что такое? — сходу спросила его Лидия, указывая на неоновый отсвет экрана, по которому ровными столбцами бежали цифры, змеились графики и возвышались гистограммы, стоило Дереку только показаться команде на глаза.   
— Это твоя работа, Лидия, — услужливо подсказал ей он, отодвигая стул и присаживаясь за стол. Лидия скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на него, Дерек, не мигая, смотрел в ответ. Где-то со стороны послышался глухой падающий стук.  
— Ой, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами Питер, до этого спокойно цедивший чай и с любопытством рассматривающий информацию на экране, «случайно» задев стакан на столе. Все взгляды обратились к нему: виноватым Питер предсказуемо не выглядел. — Ну что? — закатил глаза он, поворачиваясь ко всем остальным. — Эти двое могут играть в гляделки до вечера, вы же знаете.  
— Ладно, — сдалась Лидия. — Выкладывай, куда мы вляпались на этот раз.  
— Откуда столько пессимизма в голосе? — прохрустел яблоком Джексон, и Лидия скептически покосилась на него, одаривая типичным взглядом, который говорил: «Серьёзно, Джексон, серьёзно?»  
— Вляпались не мы, — ответил Дерек и отобрал у подошедшего Айзека кофейник. Айзек возмущенно фыркнул, но кофейник отдал. — То есть, конечно, мы тоже вляпались по умолчанию, но конкретно в этой ситуации попали монополисты. И попали крупно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Эрика.  
— Позавчера ночью из секретной базы украли новый прототип оборотня, — Дерек отхлебнул кофе и придвинул к себе пустую чашку Айзека, чтобы сосредоточенно наполнить ее.  
— Да ты шутишь, — уставилась на него Лидия, которую его манипуляции с посудой совершенно не волновали.  
— А что, по-твоему, похоже? — развел руками Дерек. — Они нашли какой-то способ устранить дефект предыдущей версии Омеги, и им оставалось только провести финальные испытания. С испытаниями не сложилось: накануне на базу напали — весь персонал и охрана вырезаны к чертям, а прототипа и след простыл. А теперь самая интересная часть истории: главные подозреваемые — они же самый очевидный вариант — Инквизиция. Улик нет, но Дитон говорит, что цель у них наверняка вполне конкретная — изучить Омегу и найти способ убивать таких, как мы.  
— Ты говоришь, на базу напали накануне теста, — медленно произнесла Эрика. — Скорее всего, инквизиторы знали о предстоящей проверке, кто-то сливал им информацию. Подумай сам, Дерек, никто не знал, что база всё еще работает, и никто не узнал бы, если бы не это происшествие. Дату теста сдал кто-то из рабочих, это, кстати, было бы вполне логичным объяснением тому, зачем они убрали всех сотрудников базы. Они зачищали следы после крысы, чтобы мы не поняли, кто же именно был этой крысой.   
— Соображаешь, — оценивающе поцокал языком Питер, и Эрика фыркнула в ответ. История взаимоотношений этих двоих включала в себя много скептицизма, шуток о блондинках и трупных пятнах, поэтому в какой-то момент все обитатели дома решили, что проще не обращать на них внимания.  
— Хорошая версия, — одобрил Дерек, обращаясь к Эрике. — Но преждевременная. Впрочем, до появления новых фактов именно её считаем основной. Лидия, на твоем компьютере — все файлы по этому делу. Наша основная задача — найти Омегу в кратчайший срок и уничтожить все материалы, до которых инквизиторам удалось добраться, если таковые имеются. Репликационная система Омеги защищена гибким кодом, что дает нам немного времени на поиски. Данные по шифру также загружены в нашу систему, необходимо как можно быстрее узнать, когда код пройдет полный цикл и проявит уязвимость, чтобы нанести удар по Инквизиции до этого момента. Питер, займись этим, я жду анализ поведения кода как можно скорее. Лидия, ты на подхвате — все системы на максимальную мощность, нужна модель внутреннего устройства Омеги: все реакции, процессы, любая мелочь может иметь значение.  
— Да, босс, — шутливо отсалютовал чашкой с чаем Питер, и Лидия закатила глаза.  
— Эрика, пробей, что говорят твои источники, — Дерек повернулся к Эрике и Бойду. — Волнения в городе в ночь нападения, подозрительные сделки, поиск наемников среди местных, свидетели их пребывания в городе, камеры, отчеты — я хочу знать всё. Бойд, на тебе трущобы: не может быть, чтобы они проскользнули совсем уж незамеченными.   
— Есть, — коротко ответил Бойд, а Эрика подтвердила его слова легким кивком. Бойд родился в трущобах, вся его семья — выходцы из этого района Бикон Хиллз: жители трущоб с удовольствием поделятся информацией за определенную плату. Своя сеть информаторов имелась и у Эрики — у клабберов и прочих любителей прожигать жизнь по ночам под тайными именами на удивление легко развязывались языки, когда за дело бралась Эрика. Дерек всегда поражался тому, насколько умело она выбирала знакомых: иной раз в ночное время под личиной какого-нибудь очередного её приятеля по имени Кобаяси или мистер Пул, например, скрывались люди, которые днем имели доступ к столь необходимым Дереку вещам и данным.  
— А что делать нам? — нахмурился Скотт, и Джексон вопросительно склонил голову, видимо, тоже ожидая ответа.  
— Вам? — Дерек окинул взглядом Скотта, Джексона и Айзека, которые теперь наблюдали за ним со смесью напряжения и подозрительности. — Просто не влезьте никуда за это время.  
Айзек сделал вид, что задумался.  
— Трудноосуществимо, — поджал губы он, косясь на Скотта. — Но возможно.  
— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Дерек. — Все по местам. Работаем.  
— Когда должна быть готова информация по модели Омеги? — деловито поинтересовалась Лидия, глядя на Дерека сквозь голографический экран, окрашивающий её лицо чуть голубоватым оттенком.  
— К ночи, в крайнем случае, к завтрашнему утру. Прости, Лидия, никакого здорового сна сегодня.  
Какими бы умными и опытными не были люди Дерека, он прекрасно понимал, что им никак не ускорить технические процессы: данных было слишком много, и один только рэндеринг модели на основе анализа, выполненного Питером, займет довольно много времени.  
— Питер бы всё равно приходил ко мне в кошмарах, — отмахнулась она. — Утром отчёт будет загружен на твой личный сервер.  
— Что?! — в праведном гневе воскликнул Питер. — Какие кошмары, детка? Я несу людям исключительно радость!

«Радость, ну кто бы мог подумать», — усмехнулся про себя Дерек, впрочем, уже не слушая, что на это ответила сама Лидия. Его дядя, как и всегда, слишком переоценивал свои способности.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь работать по ночам? — спросила у Дерека Лора, пока тот, лежа в постели, наверное, в сотый раз пролистывал файлы на своем портативе.  
— Не знаю, — отстраненно ответил он, снова и снова возвращаясь к записи с камер лаборатории, сделанной в ночь нападения. Инквизиторы упустили тот факт, что внутри лаборатории была установлена еще одна камера — явно для чьего-то личного пользования, так что это дало Дереку какую-никакую, но запись. И раз за разом пересматривая её, Дерек чувствовал, как что-то беспокоило его, зудело внутри, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. — Возможно, когда уйду в отставку. Не уверен, что оборотни вообще могут уйти в отставку, но таков мой план.  
— Ты больше не на государственной службе, Дерек, — напомнила Лора.  
— У государственной службы нет срока, что бы там ни указывалось в контракте. Думаешь, от кого Дитон получает те самые заказы, которые не связаны с его охранной фирмой?  
— Всё еще не хочешь рассказать мне, над чем работаешь? — сменила тему Лора.  
— Нет, — отрезал Дерек, снова утыкаясь в портатив.  
— Знаешь, — начала Лора, — думаю, я могла бы вырубить сейчас блок питания, как тебе идея?  
— Глупая, — мгновенно отозвался Дерек. — Это портатив, Лора. Можешь отключить электроэнергию хоть по всему Бикон Хиллз, с ним ничего не произойдет.  
— Эти ваши новые технологии, — неодобрительно проворчала она.  
— Ты скажи еще, что осуждаешь, — Дерек улыбнулся уголком рта, и Лора вместо ответа просто погасила свет в отсеке.  
— Спи, Дерек, — прошелестел её голос в темноте, и Дерек возвел глаза к потолку, но всё же послушно отложил портатив.

Он привык прислушиваться к словам своей старшей сестры, пусть и в виде алгоритма.

***

Эрика прошла сквозь пост охраны «Фуллерена», нарочно отводя взгляд: желтая лента заставила активизироваться защитные механизмы внутри организма, и глаза Эрики на миг окрасились золотистым. Оборотней обычные люди не то чтобы жаловали, а привлекать лишнее внимание было отнюдь не в её интересах. Эрика бросила взгляд на экран коммуникатора и сверилась с профайлом, который Танигучи сбросил ей около часа назад. Танигучи был болтливым японцем и оценивал свою болтливость весьма высоко, впрочем, работать с ним было сплошным удовольствием: если бы Эрика могла вручать награду лучшему информатору, приз бы ушел именно ему. 

Объект сидел в углу, развалившись на диванчике и заняв в одиночку весь столик. Эрика усмехнулась про себя: что-то подсказывало ей, что расколоть его будет до обидного легко.

— Эй! — прокричала ему Эрика сквозь орущую музыку, подойдя к столику. Мэтт, так его зовут, вспомнила она информацию в профайле. — Хочешь, угощу тебя?  
— Валяй, — пригласительным жестом взмахнул рукой он, и Эрика присоединилась к нему на диване. — Меня зовут Мэтт, — представился он.  
— Эллисон, — мило улыбнулась она, решив немного поиграть в конспирацию, тем более, что «Фуллерен» всегда располагал к подобным играм. — Так что ты будешь? Я впервые в этом клубе, — Эрика потупилась, изображая смущение, и Мэтт с видом знатока склонился к её уху:  
— Коктейль «Смерть в бассейне» у них просто отпадный! — посоветовал он.  
— «Смерть в бассейне»? — переспросила Эрика. — Серьёзно? Они и правда так назвали коктейль?  
— А почему бы и нет? — усмехнулся Мэтт, делая знак бармену. Тот кивнул и принялся программировать машину.  
— Здраво, — рассудила Эрика. 

«Смерть в бассейне» была ярко-синим пойлом с чуть резковатым вкусом, но отлично действовала на тех, кто хотел выпить немного, но при этом веселиться до утра. По крайней мере, такие вещи о коктейле слышала сама Эрика — на неё же ни «Смерть в бассейне», ни любой другой алкогольный напиток попросту не действовали. У системы репликации свои особенности: нанороботы усердно перерабатывали всё, что попадало в организм и потенциально могло нанести ему вред, до того, как оно успевало оказать хоть какое-то влияние.

Официант принес им два бокала, наполненные ярко-синей жидкостью, поставил на столик и ушел, напоследок мигнув подносом с выбитой на нем надписью «С60» — фирменным знаком этого клуба. Такая же надпись ядовито-зелёными огнями красовалась на вывеске у входа рядом с названием. 

«Фуллерен» был одним из самых популярных заведений в Бикон Хиллз: разумеется, были еще и другие клубы, но попасть под крышу «Фуллерена» стремились абсолютно все — начиная от ставленников монополистов и заканчивая простыми рабочими, живущими в трущобах. Таков уж был главный девиз хозяина клуба, парня по имени Бэббидж: равные возможности для каждого. С Бэббиджем лично были знакомы немногие (и Эрика подозревала, что это ненастоящее его имя), но, говорят, у него остались весьма теплые чувства к тому, что люди раньше привыкли называть равенством.

Пожалуй, именно эта его политика и привлекала посетителей: пока ты находишься в «Фуллерене», неважно, кто ты. Можно выбрать себе подпольную кличку, можно сочинить новую биографию, можно пить до упаду и даже свободно колоться синтетиками, если хочешь и можешь оплатить это удовольствие. На территории «Фуллерена» запрещено только одно — кичиться своим положением, и не повезет тому, кто решится это правило нарушить: охрана клуба больше никогда не пропустит этого человека дальше известной всему Бикон Хиллз желтой линии. Желтая линия появилась после первого же прецедента: кажется, тогда один из мелких сошек монополистов упился до вращения нейтронов перед глазами и начал дебоширить. Все бы ничего, но в процессе дебоша он успел похвастаться всем своим высоким (разумеется, в его собственных глазах) положением, а так же не преминул напомнить, что все вокруг — лишь грязь под его ногами. Сошку вытурили из клуба, а на следующий день у входа появилась желтая линия — импульс, который соединял два датчика на посте охраны, и сканировал каждого входящего и выходящего. Бэббиджа не интересовали обычные посетители и их биометрика, но данные всех провинившихся были прочно забиты в память главного компьютера клуба, и линия сигнализировала о каждой попытке обмануть систему.

Эрика осторожно отпила из своего бокала, сделав вид, что коктейль для нее слишком крепкий.  
— Так что… Говорят, на днях ты выпутался из очень неприятной истории, связанной с плохой компанией, — медленно начала она, осторожно продвигаясь пальцами вверх от колена Мэтта. — Это сексуально.  
— Д-да? — уточнил Мэтт, основательно отвлекаясь на пальцы Эрики и тот путь, который они себе прокладывали. — Ну да. Их было шестеро, и они, кажется, хотели что-то поджечь, но мое появление отвлекло их. Среди них была женщина, у нее на шее еще серебряный кулон с волком красовался, которая хотела сжечь и меня заодно, но ей помешали. В общем, я обошелся парой тычков и сотрясением, но зато они так и не сожгли старый склад.  
— Что за склад? — проворковала Эрика.  
— Возле заброшенного завода на окраине. Ходят слухи, что это на самом деле правительственный объект, знаешь, — заговорщицки подмигнул ей Мэтт, и Эрика восторженно округлила рот.  
— Это так здорово! Тебе повезло выбраться оттуда!  
— Да, — улыбнулся ей Мэтт.  
— Еще по коктейлю? — бодро спросила Эрика, и он согласно кивнул. — Тогда я закажу. Тем более, мне все равно надо отойти и припудрить носик.

Эрика встала из-за столика и направилась к барной стойке. Заказав еще две «Смерти», она быстро достала из сумочки пластис на чужое имя и расплатилась им за коктейли. Все-таки этот Мэтт был невероятно полезен, а свои обещания Эрика привыкла сдерживать.   
— Эй, — обратилась она к бармену, — в этих давай градус повыше.  
Бармен кивнул ей, отстукивая длинными пальцами на приборной доске указание машинам, которые готовили коктейль.  
— Спасибо! — улыбнулась Эрика. — Это парню за тем столиком, в углу.

Убедившись, что Мэтт получит свою выпивку, она вышла в коридор, где располагались уборные, но прошла мимо них, направляясь к рабочему выходу. Уже на улице, вдыхая тяжелый и разгоряченный воздух ночного Бикон Хиллз, она провела пальцами по тонкой пленке коммуникатора на ладони, дожидаясь, когда появится сенсорная панель, и нажала одну из кнопок быстрого набора.  
— Да, — послышалось сквозь канал связи, и по голосу Эрика могла определить, что Дерек был недоволен. Что ж, сейчас уровень его недовольства определенно зашкалит.  
— Дерек, тебе это не понравится, — предупредила она, и альфа отчетливо вздохнул, приготовившись переваривать неприятные вести.   
— Давай, обрадуй меня.   
— В ночь нападения Кейт Арджент была в городе вместе со своими головорезами.

***

— Господи, клянусь, я больше ничего не знаю! — пролепетал парень, которого Бойд припер к стенке в одной из подворотен трущоб. Парня звали Фредди, и он был новичком среди информаторов: Бойду не очень нравилось менять свои консервативные привычки общения с одними и теми же людьми, но рано или поздно сеть приходилось расширять, а этого Фредди ему посоветовали как источник, у которого можно узнать всё необходимое. Жаль, что, на свою голову, Фредди не понял, с кем имеет дело, и решил подзаработать, слив при этом липовые сведения.  
— Ты врёшь, — спокойно возразил Бойд, при этом все еще прижимая руку к горлу Фредди. — Знаешь, откуда мне это известно?   
— Н-н-нет, — заикаясь, ответил Фредди, и Бойд довольно улыбнулся, сверкнув янтарными глазами. Он любил, когда разговор шёл по накатанной. — Я слышу, как колотится твое сердце. И мой тебе совет: если ты хочешь, чтобы оно продолжало колотиться и после того, как я уйду, лучше бы тебе говорить правду.  
— Ладно! Я всё скажу, я всё скажу!  
— Хороший мальчик, — Бойд потрепал его по щеке. — Я внимательно тебя слушаю.

***

Эрика и Бойд явились на базу только к утру. Доложив Дереку обстановку, оба свалили отсыпаться к себе, а сам Дерек вернулся к изучению утреннего отчета и одновременно пытался осмыслить полученную только что информацию. Удавалось плохо, в основном потому, что Скотт, Айзек и Джексон явно пытались имитировать броуновское движение, которое почему-то называли тренировкой. 

Итак, судя по отчетам Эрики и Бойда, Кейт была в городе. Да еще и не одна, а с компанией. Эрика слово в слово передала Дереку разговор с Мэттом, и оказалась права: логичный вывод насчет присутствия Кейт напрашивался сам собой. Дело в том, что Ардженты — одна из самых известных инквизиторских семей — имели одну весьма прогрессивную, на их взгляд, традицию. Женщины Арджентов никогда не шли в бой, лишь направляли оружие мужей своих, но Кейт настолько любила охоту, что плевать хотела на все традиции и правила, а Джерард, её отец и глава Инквизиции, слишком любил свою дочь, слишком любил свою собственную тягу к крови оборотней в ней, чтобы отказать.

— Валите тренироваться в спортзал, он, вообще-то, именно для этого и предназначен, — буркнул Дерек, всё еще стараясь сосредоточиться и исключить из сознания мешанину звуков, которую создавали его чересчур активные беты.  
— Скукота, — показательно зевнул Джексон, приземляясь на соседний стул.  
— Челюсть сломаю, — ласково пообещал Дерек, и Джексон тут же закрыл рот, но пауза продлилась недолго. — Чем занимаешься? — поинтересовался он.  
— Пытаюсь работать.  
— Помочь чем-нибудь? — плюхнулся на диван напротив Айзек, а через несколько секунд к нему присоединился и Скотт. Дерек понял, что теперь-то ему точно не удастся загнать их в спортзал.  
— Ну разве что, — протянул Дерек, вспоминая еще об одной, так некстати подброшенной им, задачке Дитона, — вы знаете хорошего специалиста по модификации, которому всецело можно доверять.  
— Зачем? — нахмурился Айзек. — Мы не работаем с людьми со стороны.  
— Видимо, в этот раз придется, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Указание Дитона, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Так что? Есть кто-нибудь на примете? — Дерек окинул взглядом бет. — Так я и думал, — заключил он, глядя на отрицательно помотавших головой Джексона и Айзека.  
— Подожди! Нам нужен военный модификатор? — ерзая на диване, спросил Скотт.  
— Нужен тот, кто разбирается в вопросе. Не военный, желательно не светившийся в системе, но который при этом в состоянии справиться с нашими модификациями.  
— У меня есть хороший друг. Лучший друг, вообще-то, — начал Скотт, усмехаясь. — Его зовут Стайлз Стилински, я знаю его с детства. Он классный специалист! Он знает столько всего и разбирается во всех этих мелких штуковинах внутри, и…  
— Эй-эй, сделай вдох, — со смешком прервал его Джексон.  
— Думаешь, он согласится? — прищурился Дерек. Ему всё еще не нравилась эта затея, но, похоже, другого выхода не оставалось.  
— Кто, Стайлз? Да, конечно, он жить не может без неприятностей, — просиял Скотт.  
— Свяжись с ним, — бросил Дерек. — И, господи, валите уже в спортзал, а?  
— Он отличный чувак, Дерек! — донеслись радостные вопли Скотта где-то из соседней комнаты, где он перерывал свои вещи в поисках съемного коммуникатора. Он почему-то не любил носить его с собой, оправдываясь тем, что ему неудобно таскать пленку на ладони. Стоило ли упоминать, что от этой его глупой привычки обычно страдала вся группа, потому что Скотт вечно то не отвечал на звонок, то был недоступен вовсе.   
— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо прокомментировал Дерек, привычным жестом запуская внутреннюю систему связи своего коммуникатора, чтобы отправить Эрике сообщение: «Объект — Стайлз Стилински. Только наблюдение». Эрика отозвалась почти мгновенно, ответив подмигивающим смайликом.  
— Вот увидишь, мы отлично сработаемся! — заверил его вернувшийся из комнаты Скотт. 

Дереку очень хотелось в это верить.

***

Когда Дерек просил Эрику понаблюдать за Стилински, он хотел понять, что из себя представляет этот парень, а не чтобы его атаковали совершенно бесполезными сообщениями вроде «Только что купил себе на обед мороженое, можно нам тоже мороженое на обед, Дерек?», о чем Дерек и не преминул ей сказать.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Ты можешь отчитываться по делу? Мне плевать, чем он питается.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Нет. И ты не уточнял, что именно тебя интересует. Выражайся поконкретнее в следующий раз.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Много знакомых, много посетителей. Большинство звонков отцу. В криминале не замечен. 

**Кому: Эрика**  
Что насчет работы?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Принимает частные заказы, клиенты довольны. Насколько я могу судить, военкой не занимается.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Продолжай наблюдение.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
И прекрати забрасывать меня сообщениями.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Прости, Дерек, кажется, мне только что пришла какая-то неразборчивая хрень.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
И я покупаю мороженое на обед.

Дерек фыркнул и на какое-то время заблокировал коммуникатор в тихой надежде, что Эрика таки купит мороженое и успокоится. Можно подумать, он им запрещает.

В течении дня коммуникатор сигнализировал о сообщениях еще несколько раз, но теперь Эрика писала, не отвлекаясь. Видимо, наблюдение за Стилински приняло весьма интересные обороты, раз уж ей больше не требовалось средство от скуки.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Проверь почту. Есть кое-что интересное.

В письме не было текста, только прилагалась парочка файлов. В первом документе был список клиентов и лабораторных операций, которые для них выполнял Стайлз. Это было очень похоже на документ внутреннего пользования, и вскоре Дерек понял, что не ошибся: список действительно составлял сам Стайлз. Он был в меру официальным, то есть фиксировал исключительно законные операции и содержал в себе некоторые примечания по ходу выполнения заданий, но в то же время Стайлз выделял их разноцветными маркерами, рисовал объемные необидные рожицы (Дерек подозревал, что заказчиков), а приложение к списку пестрело непонятными аббревиатурами, в смысл которых Дерек даже не стал пытаться вникать.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Где ты это взяла?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Лежало в публичном доступе. Похоже, ему хотелось, чтобы эта информация была у всех на виду. Не вижу причины этим не воспользоваться.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Подтверждение?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Информация настоящая, если ты об этом. Все операции проходят по исследовательским базам как действительные.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Тогда он чист?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Это вряд ли. Он слишком чист.

Дерек нахмурился. Слишком поспешный вывод, основанный лишь на том, что у Стилински все в порядке с законом, но в чутье Эрике не откажешь, поэтому он решил уточнить.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Зацепки?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Смотри второй файл.

Дерек развернул файл, о котором говорила Эрика, на весь экран. Там оказались несколько вырезок из медиа-изданий годичной давности, в которых шла речь об одном из шерифов Бикон Хиллз. Давно, еще до рождения Дерека, властям стало понятно, что город слишком разросся, чтобы карательными органами управлял один человек, да и потом, с кворумом из нескольких человек было намного проще договориться. Так что, вместо одного шерифа, в Бикон Хиллз их стало пятеро — по одному на каждый условный округ, на которые был разделен город. Человек, доброжелательно смотревший на Дерека с голограммы, был шерифом Южных Холмов, где располагалось старое депо и заброшенный склад, который оказался столь неблагополучным правительственным объектом. И фамилия этого шерифа была Стилински. 

Дерек продолжил читать и едва слышно присвистнул, быстро пролистав послужной список. Шериф Стилински многое сделал в свое время для города и с почестями ушел в отставку год назад.

Возможно, это объясняло, почему в глазах системы Стайлз был чист, как слеза. Но, возможно, и нет, Дерек не знал.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Намекаешь, что его отец замешан?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Не исключено.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Доказательства?

Эрика медлила с ответом. Кажется, Дерек догадывался, что он увидит в новом входящем сообщении.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Нет.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Тогда забудь про шерифа. Или добудь мне факты.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Дэнни говорит, что он хорош.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Кто такой Дэнни?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Неважно. Важно то, что если он говорит, значит это действительно так.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Давай возьмем его? В нем что-то есть.

Дерек хмыкнул. В переводе с языка Эрики «в нем что-то есть» означало «с ним что-то не так, но я не могу понять, что именно, поэтому хочу, чтобы он был под боком».

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Мы тут не щенка выбираем.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Пожалуйста?

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Дерек.

 **Кому: Эрика**  
Я собираюсь тебя игнорировать.

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Ну пожалуйста!

 **Кому: Дерек**  
Зануда.

Весь следующий час Эрика воплощала в жизнь один из худших кошмаров Дерека — присылала тонну фотографий Стайлза ему на портатив под видом официальных документов вперемешку с отчетами. Дереку приходилось открывать каждый файл, чтобы убедиться, что он не пропустил ничего важного, поэтому уже к вечеру он ненавидел этого Стилински всеми фибрами души и мысленно перебирал варианты наказания Эрики. Среди них лидировали «сломать руки» и «вырвать хребет».  
— Это что, твое новое увлечение? — едва сдерживая смех, спросила Лора, когда поняла, что Дерек немного пришел в состояние гармонии с собой и окружающим миром, и его уже можно подначивать.  
— Нет, — недовольно ответил он. — Это наш потенциальный модификатор.  
— Да? Мне казалось, при приеме на работу не требуется куча сталкерских фоток и...  
— Захлопнись, — посоветовал Дерек, предчувствуя, что не хочет дослушивать это предложение до конца.

Пожалуй, гармония в мире Дерека Хейла была слишком хрупкой вещью.


	2. Машины изобилия

— Как у нас дела? — спросил Дерек, становясь позади Питера и рассматривая экран, на котором развернулись боевые действия с кодом Омеги.   
— Сам не видишь? — неопределенно взмахнув рукой в сторону экрана, поинтересовался тот. — Моя программа сейчас идет по следу остаточных явлений в коде.  
Дерек приподнял брови в ожидании пояснения.  
— Коды подобного типа изначально чистые, — чуть раздраженно принялся объяснять Питер, устало проведя ладонью по затылку. — Программируй, как тебе вздумается: по любой схеме, по любому отсутствию схемы. Но для того, чтобы задать параметры видоизменения ключу, необходимо неизбежное вмешательство в структуру кода, а такие вещи никогда не проходят бесследно. Всё, что не относится к телу шифра, довольно легко заметить — оно выглядит инородным. То, что присутствует в структуре только благодаря вмешательству извне, называется остаточным явлением. Как только моя программа соберет все следы этого вмешательства, у нас будет шаблон того, что они сделали с кодом.   
— Когда твоя программа закончит?  
— Где-то через, — Питер сверился с мелкокалиберным таймером в углу экрана, — полтора часа. Примерно столько же осталось объемному моделированию. Задачка оказалась немного сложнее, чем мы рассчитывали, процесс затянулся.  
— Лидия ушла?  
— Да, около часа назад, — кивнул Питер. — Хотела дождаться результатов, даже пересортировала все твои файлы в системе, но сон победил. Кстати, в лабораторию сейчас идти не советую — кажется, они с Джексоном опять что-то взорвали во имя науки. Воняет ужасно.  
— Вот что это было, — протянул Дерек, вспоминая, как несколькими часами ранее на нижнем этаже громыхнуло. Он порывался пойти проверить, но Лора сказала, что не о чем волноваться: все целы, а лаборатория всегда бушевала во время важных заданий. — Если что, я в кабинете, — бросил он, и Питер снова кивнул, поворачиваясь к экрану.

Дерек вошел в систему, чтобы еще раз просмотреть информацию, которую Эрика собрала на Стилински. Хоть ей так и не удалось найти ни одной зацепки, которая свидетельствовала бы о том, что Стайлз на самом деле подпольный нарушитель, Дерек знал, что характеристика, данная Скоттом, — «жить не может без неприятностей» — как-то не очень вязалась с образом законопослушного гражданина, который Стайлз старательно строил вокруг себя.

***

— Готово, — система связи по дому ожила и зазвенела голосом Лидии.  
— Хорошо. Я подойду через пару минут, — ответил Дерек, прикидывая, насколько быстро сможет принять душ и переодеться.   
— Дерек, у нас... — начала Лидия, но он прервал связь, — ... гости, — тихо продолжила в пустоту она, понимая, что Дерек уже не слышит. — Не к добру это, — обратилась она к Питеру, но тот только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
— Да ладно, будет весело.

***

Голоса Дерек услышал уже на подходе к своему отсеку. Знакомый, Лорин, и чужой — мальчишеский, восторженный, переливающийся эмоциями, словно радуга цветами. Когда пластиковая дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская хозяина, Дерек понял, что ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что недавний объект наблюдения будет сидеть по-турецки на его кровати, болтая без умолку. Эрика прислала Дереку достаточно фотографий, чтобы он безошибочно определил, кто перед ним.  
— Ой, — сказал Стайлз и вскочил с кровати, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. Дерек мрачно окинул взглядом комнату и напряженно прислушался: Скотт был в его радиусе, и он несколько секунд раздумывал — воспользоваться домашним каналом связи или просто проорать так, что стены содрогнутся. Первый вариант победил, и Дерек приложил ладонь с коммуникатором к панели возле двери.  
— Дерек, — с опаской ответил Скотт.  
— МакКолл, мы нихрена не сработаемся. Я сначала убью тебя, а потом твоего дружка, — рявкнул Дерек. Ему было совершенно плевать, что такой уровень громкости наверняка от неожиданности неплохо ударил МакКоллу по барабанным перепонкам. Еще ему было совершенно плевать, что там Скотт лепетал в свое оправдание, стоя посреди кухни этажом ниже и что Стайлз наверняка подумает, что он дикий.   
— О, поверь, чувак, у нас с тобой полная взаимность, — подал голос Стайлз, высовывая голову из-за угла, за который решил спрятаться. Просто на всякий случай. — Я не знаю, кто ты, но уже от тебя не в восторге, прикинь?  
— Это ты вломился в мою комнату без разрешения, — сложив руки на груди, напомнил ему Дерек.  
— Прости, — поднял ладони Стайлз, хотя извинения звучали насквозь фальшиво, — тут нигде не написано, что она твоя.

Дерек мысленно застонал. Мальчишка. Как есть — мальчишка. Как бы радужно Скотт не расписывал своего друга-гения Стайлза, выглядел тот клиническим идиотом, и Дерек уже даже начал ставить под сомнение всю эту авантюру. 

— Вообще-то, написано, — ответила вместо Дерека Лора со смешком.   
— Нацарапанное «унылый волчара» на двери отсека не считается, — мрачно буркнул Дерек, чувствуя, как злость испаряется.  
— Унылый волчара? — развеселился Стайлз. — Что, правда, что ли? И неужели тот, кто это сделал, до сих пор жив?  
Дерек поморщился, видимо, предпочитая не отвечать на этот вопрос. Вместо этого он поинтересовался:  
— Так что ты забыл в моей комнате, парень?   
— Стайлз. Меня зовут Стайлз, — он показательно потыкал себя пальцем в грудь, и Дерек закатил глаза.  
— Я знаю, как тебя зовут.  
— А ты Дерек.  
— Как зовут меня, я тоже знаю, спасибо. А говорил, не знаешь, кто я.  
— Ну, — скромно потупился Стайлз, — я соврал.  
— Не уходи от вопроса, — не дал сменить тему Дерек. Ложь он почувствовал и так, поэтому признание Стайлза не было для него новостью. — Как ты проник внутрь?  
— О, ну… — Стайлз смутился, — я хотел всё осмотреть и проходил мимо, а потом двери, представляешь, — бац! — и сами открылись, и…  
— Ты не врёшь, — удивленно нахмурился Дерек, прислушиваясь к словам Стайлза, и к тому, что было гораздо более важным и искренним — к его сердцу. Придумать ложь глупее было трудно, и Дерек бы наверняка в нее не поверил, если бы не слышал сердцебиения Стайлза собственными ушами.  
— Его впустила я, — призналась Лора. — Он действительно проходил мимо, а мне захотелось познакомиться.  
Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и потер виски. Что ж, это объясняло, почему он застал Стайлза сидящим с ногами на его постели, бурно жестикулирующим и рассказывающим что-то в пустоту.  
— И как? — обманчиво миролюбиво спросил он. — Познакомилась?  
— Ага, — подтвердила Лора, и Дерек отогнал на мгновение посетивший его образ счастливо кивающей сестры.  
— Отлично, — бросил Дерек ей, набрал цифровую комбинацию на встроенной в стену панели управления и повернулся к Стайлзу. — А теперь выметайся.  
— Как грубо, — не оценил жест Стайлз. Дерек угрожающе сделал шаг вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что не погнушается вышвырнуть Стайлза лично пинком под зад.  
— Окей-окей, ухожу, — снова поднял кверху ладони Стайлз и попятился к двери.

— Ты не должна пускать сюда кого попало, — обратился к Лоре Дерек, когда Стайлз ушел.  
— Стайлз — не кто попало, я же видела его на фотках, — возразила она.  
— Не будь такой наивной, Лора. Он чужак.  
— Ты позволил ему прийти на свою территорию. Ты собираешься посвятить его в свои дела. Ты собираешься предоставить ему доступ к файлам о собственной модификации и модификации своих людей. Как насчет того, чтобы проявить немного доверия?  
— Ты — охранная программа, черт тебя побери, а не психоаналитик, — взорвался Дерек. Это был единственный раз, когда он назвал Лору программой, — до этого момента он всеми силами пытался игнорировать тот факт, что сознание его сестры загружено в компьютер. — Как насчет того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности?  
— Знаешь, Дерек, ты прав, — холодно произнесла Лора. — Пожалуй, пора выполнять свои обязанности, — лампы в отсеке неодобрительно мигнули и погасли, а потом загорелись снова: это система восстанавливала питание и охранные барьеры.  
— Лора! — рыкнул Дерек, но в ответ его лишь учтиво поприветствовал бесполый голос:  
— Здравствуйте, капитан Хейл. Перезапуск протоколов, инициированный модулем системы безопасности, завершен. Профиль «Лора» отключен, профиль «Харрис» на связи.

***

— Так зачем я вам понадобился? — осведомился Стайлз, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване. — Скотт выдернул меня из лаборатории, ничего не объяснив, в разгар одного очень интересного эксперимента, вы знали, что если смешать бензол с…  
— Скотт сказал, что ты спец по модификациям, — прервал его Питер, предотвращая поток болтовни, пока Дерек решил благоразумно отмолчаться. Вообще-то, это не совсем в его правилах, но этот Стайлз им вроде как нужен, а Дерек подозревал, что как только он вступит в дискуссию, разговор потеряет легкий флер вежливости и превратится в ругань с использованием грубой силы.  
— А ты сомневаешься, да? — усмехнулся Стайлз, и Питер чуть виновато склонил голову. — Окей, ничего личного, я бы тоже сомневался. Но можешь поверить на слово, из нелицензионщиков никто, кроме меня, с вами связываться не станет.  
— Это еще почему? — все-таки влез в разговор Дерек — надолго его не хватило, но он понимал и так, что Стайлз прав, а молчать становилось всё труднее и труднее.  
— Потому что вы явно планируете что-то незаконное, а их слишком крепко держат за яйца, — просто передернул плечами Стайлз. — С нарушением закона готов иметь дело только я, потому что я знаю, как не попасться, — положа руку на сердце, Дерек готов был с этим согласиться, ведь тот действительно ни разу не попался. Эрика прошерстила все свои источники вдоль и поперек и так и не смогла нарыть никакой грязи на Стилински, что, несомненно, задело её девичьи чувства. — Так что, расскажете или нет? — обратился Стайлз к Питеру. — С твоими людьми я уже все равно познакомился, побродил по дому и уже даже побывал в комнате этого грозного чувака, — кивнул он в сторону Дерека, и тот подавил желание дать ему подзатыльник. — Что тебе терять?  
Дерек проигнорировал легкий смешок Айзека и похабный свист Джексона после этих слов.  
— Ты знаешь, что твой друг Скотт — военномодифицированный? — издалека начал Питер.  
— Обижаешь, чувак, каким бы я был другом, если бы не знал? — фыркнул Стайлз.  
— Он такой милый, — пропела Эрика, легко пиная Скотта ногой, и Стайлз расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке.  
— Мучос грациас, сеньорита, — поблагодарил он.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, что здесь сейчас модифицированы все, кроме тебя, — Питер решил прервать этот едва начавшийся обмен любезностями. — Ну и Лидии, конечно, но я бы не стал на твоем месте считать, что оборотни — самые страшные создания в этой комнате, — заговорщицки подмигнул он. Лидия, прекрасная женщина, продолжала невозмутимо рассматривать свои ногти с выражением неподдельной скуки на милом личике.  
— Ты не собираешься переходить от очевидного к необходимому, да? — обреченно встрял Дерек и повернулся к Стайлзу. — В общем, Питер пытается в своей манере сказать тебе, что на данный момент ты окружен стаей оборотней и нужен нам на подхвате во время одного из заданий. Фактически — мы предлагаем тебе работу.  
— О. О-о-о, — протянул Стайлз, и его рот забавно округлился. — О мой бог, я буду работать с настоящим альфой, да? Я никогда не работал с альфой, а можно посмотреть? А потрогать? А взять образцы? А это правда, что…  
— Стайлз, — обратился к нему Дерек, и тот мгновенно захлопнул рот. — Стайлз, я не позволю тебе брать у меня какие-либо образцы.   
— А если…  
— Нет.   
— Я совсем немножко, ты даже не почувствуешь, подумаешь, маленький укольчик…  
— Даже не думай, Стилински, иначе я придушу тебя во сне, — пригрозил Дерек.  
— Подожди-ка, — сощурился Стайлз, с подозрением уставившись на него. Дерек практически слышал, как у их нового модификатора вертелись шестеренки мыслей в голове. — Это ты сейчас пытаешься сказать, что альфа — это ты? Не Питер?  
— Прости, что разочаровал, Стайлз, — рассмеялся Питер, пожимая плечами, — но, увы. Всего лишь бета.  
— Никаких образцов, — уже машинально повторил Дерек, буравя Стайлза тяжелым взглядом.  
— А я всё равно достану, — тихо проворчал тот и уже громче добавил: — И в чем же заключается задание?

Дерек переглянулся со Скоттом: он нутром чувствовал, что тот полностью доверял Стайлзу, да и сам Дерек после наведенных справок и независимой информации, не приправленной восторженностью Скотта, знал, что Стайлз действительно разбирался в своем деле. 

— Сможешь отладить внутренние системы и организовать перезапуск нанороботов, если понадобится? — прямо спросил Дерек, и Стайлз нахмурился: этот вопрос уже открывал все карты, и Стайлз оказался достаточно сообразительным, чтобы понять, с чем ему придется столкнуться.  
— Думаю, да, смогу, — он поскрёб коротко остриженный затылок ногтями. — Только вот тебе все-таки придется позволить мне взять все необходимые образцы. И мне нужна информация, я не могу действовать вслепую. Так что либо вы рассказываете всё, как есть, либо я возвращаюсь к столь милым моему сердцу экспериментам с бензолом, оставляя вас разбираться со своими проблемами в одиночку.

Дерек поджал губы — от подобных самоуверенных ультиматумов Стайлза хотелось приложить головой об стол, а такого рода данными делиться не хотелось не только потому, что они, вообще-то, были секретными, но и по личным причинам: они со Стайлзом были знакомы всего пару часов, но тот уже изрядно бесил Дерека. Но в то же время нельзя было не признать, что Стайлз прав, и это, кстати, тоже бесило, потому что мальчишка был нужен им больше, чем они ему. Не любил Дерек оказываться в таких ситуациях, ох как не любил, но путей к отступлению не оставалось: времени искать кого-то, кто согласится фактически выступить против инквизиторов, не было.

— Ты получишь всё необходимое, — сдался Дерек.  
— Ну и ладненько, — просиял Стайлз. — А что у нас на обед?

***

Пока Стайлз нашел применение его бетам, заставив их помогать с перевозкой какого-то оборудования из своей лаборатории на базу, Дерек просматривал отчет по шифру. У Питера всё, как всегда, было строго и по делу, хотя ремарки на полях очень мешались, особенно учитывая его тягу к анимации. Тем не менее, суть Дерек уловил: код типа «Финсток», разработчик — Индепенденс Корп, один из самых непредсказуемых шифров, созданных человечеством. Перед запуском Омеги код был запрограммирован на следование лунному циклу и должен был проявить уязвимость в полнолуние, до которого, согласно скану с трекера лунных фаз, прилагавшемуся к отчету, оставалось чуть меньше месяца. 

Дерек приказал системе передать всем сообщение об общем сборе для обсуждения задания и вывел на экран объемную модель Омеги с пояснениями. Разумеется, он не надеялся, что его людям удастся раскрыть секрет нового оборотня, но все равно почувствовал легкий укол разочарования, увидев стандартную расшифровку репликационной системы. Сам Дерек, конечно же, не был специалистом, но еще до участия в эксперименте решил, что не будет лишним поближе познакомиться с технической стороной вопроса. С тех пор его небольшие теоретические знания о модификациях обогатились практическим опытом, и раньше этого сочетания было вполне достаточно, по крайней мере, для обычных нужд. Сейчас же Дерек чувствовал острую нехватку информации, и не сказать, чтобы это чувство ему очень нравилось.

Вскоре к дому начали подтягиваться беты, но Дерек к тому моменту уже успел поговорить с Дитоном и ознакомиться со всей информацией, чтобы теперь поделиться ею с остальными. 

Сонный Питер спустился с верхнего этажа, опасно щурясь так, будто с удовольствием цапнул бы кого-нибудь за бок. Скотт и Стайлз ввалились в гостиную, где и должны были собраться все, громко обсуждая какие-то геймерские новинки, а Джексон доказывал Айзеку, что его флаер Порш круче Камаро Дерека. Дерек скептически посмотрел в сторону спорящих, но решил промолчать — свой флаер Джексон холил и лелеял и любые поползновения в его сторону принимал слишком близко к сердцу. Впрочем, Дерек понимал и Айзека, который отстаивал честь Камаро до последнего, ведь именно он тайком от всех сменил двигатель Камаро на новую версию, которую усовершенствовал сам.   
Лидия показательно скучающе вертелась в кресле, ожидая, когда же все остальные соизволят настроиться на рабочий лад. Эрика и Бойд перешептывались между собой, что было, скорее, бесполезной данью привычке, потому что в этом доме секретов и приватных разговоров уже давно не осталось — суперслух оборотней совершенно не располагал. 

— Ты взял всё, что хотел? — обратился Дерек к Стайлзу.  
— Да, аппаратуру еще надо будет устанавливать, и вам придется немного потесниться, но...  
— Отлично, — перебил его Дерек и протянул новенький коммуникатор. Стайлз с любопытством посмотрел на его раскрытую ладонь, но удержался от комментария и взял предложенное. — Это для круглосуточной связи с любым из нас, пользоваться, надеюсь, умеешь, — Стайлз только оскорбленно фыркнул в ответ. — Потом Скотт покажет тебе твою комнату.  
— Мою что? — нахмурился Стайлз, явно не ожидая такого поворота событий.  
— Твою комнату, — терпеливо повторил Дерек, хотя ему стоило огромных усилий заставить свой голос звучать не раздраженно. — Ты же не думал, что про круглосуточную связь была шутка и что я позволю тебе разгуливать по Бикон Хиллз на время задания?  
— Так я здесь работаю или нахожусь под арестом? — с вызовом поинтересовался Стайлз, и Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся ему.  
— Зависит от тебя.  
— Охренеть, а отказаться уже поздно, да?   
Лицо Дерека приобрело «догадайся сам» выражение, и Стайлз только обреченно вздохнул, хотя Дерек знал, что на этом спор не окончен, а просто отложен на неопределенное время.  
— Мы когда-нибудь начнем уже? — нетерпеливо вклинился Айзек. — Мне, вообще-то, нужно в гараж.   
Он стойко выдержал мрачный взгляд Дерека, к которому у него почти выработался иммунитет. Почти — потому что невозможно не поддаться желанию вжать голову в плечи, когда Дерек смотрит.  
— А что в гараже? — дёрнулся Стайлз, и его глаза загорелись исследовательским интересом.  
— Я техник, — объяснил Айзек, — и работаю в гараже. Так что, если кое-кто хочет, чтобы к следующему заданию мы обзавелись парочкой новых штуковин, ему бы лучше поторопиться.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
— База, на которой держат Омегу, находится на севере города. Дом расположен чуть поодаль спального района — просто идеальное прикрытие. Слишком людно, чтобы привлекать ненужное внимание, но в то же время слишком отдаленно, чтобы жители заподозрили что-либо. — Взмахом руки Дерек развернул перед всеми чертеж дома. — Планировка стандартная для этого района. Разумеется, они не стали бы располагать лаборатории в жилых комнатах, поэтому единственный вариант — это подвал, который, скорее всего, используют в качестве нулевого этажа.  
— Что с материалами? — спросил Скотт. — Мы пробьемся?  
— При строительстве использовали обычные укрепители, но мы не знаем, совершенствовали ли они защиту дома. Было бы глупо предполагать, что они этого не сделали, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
— Надо проверить, — предложила Эрика. — Как насчет небольшой вылазки? Возможно, круглосуточного наблюдения за домом.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты лично посмотрела, — согласился Дерек. — При необходимости найди людей. Ты знаешь, что делать: входы и выходы, стройматериалы, защита, количество человек в доме, охрана. Бойд, будешь с ней на связи в это время. Подготовьте пути к отступлению на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— Да всё будет в порядке, — заверила его Эрика.  
— Ты слышала, что я сказал.  
Помедлив, она кивнула.  
— У нас чуть больше трёх недель — двадцать пять дней до того, как они смогут добраться до расшифровки кода. За это время надо составить подробный план дома, определить входы и выходы, воспользоваться которыми будет проще всего, и подготовить список вооружения. Эрика и Бойд, план дома, входы и выходы за вами. Айзек, несколько сверхмощных пушек нам не помешает, посмотри, что ты сможешь сделать, возможно, у тебя есть что-нибудь на примете для заказа. Скотт, возьмешь у Эрики план окрестностей, возле дома должно найтись подходящее место для снайперской засады. Джексон, будь готов на случай, если дом укреплен новейшими технологиями, возможно, нам придется взрывать. Лидия и Питер, пока отдыхайте.

Дерек сосредоточенно раздавал указания, специально оставив Стайлза напоследок. Когда беты разошлись выполнять задания (Айзек выглядел особенно одухотворенно, наконец-то получив возможность окопаться в своем любимом гараже), Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, сцепив руки в замок.  
— Похоже, всё очень серьёзно, да? — задумчиво спросил Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул в ответ. — Окей, и что делать мне?  
— Ты — наша страховка. Я надеюсь на то, что твоя помощь не понадобится, но рисковать нельзя.  
— Да-да, — Стайлз поморщился, и он него явно повеяло раздражением, — я знаю, что ты не в восторге от моего присутствия. Но мне тоже не особо улыбается перспектива безвылазно проторчать здесь целый месяц, и, кстати, я надеюсь, ты пошутил, что придушишь меня во сне, потому что это не круто, чувак. Что я пытаюсь сказать, так это то, что давай просто будем делать свою работу так, чтобы никто никого не убил, окей?  
— Не могу ничего обещать, — с невозмутимым лицом пошутил Дерек, и Стайлз в шоке уставился на него.  
— Чувааак, — протянул он, но Дерек его перебил.  
— Заткнись. Ты возьмешь все анализы, которые тебе потребуются для работы, проведешь все необходимые тесты, и как можно скорее найдешь способ перезапуска нанороботов на случай, если их выведут из строя.  
— Не думаю, что перезапуск будет возможен в таких условиях, — задумчиво начал Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, что если они полностью уничтожат репликационную систему? Тогда никакой перезапуск не спасет ваши волчьи задницы, потому что нанороботы сами по себе — лишь управляемые исполнители. Они ни на что не способны, стоит только лишить их центра управления.  
— Есть идеи, как это обойти?  
— Есть два варианта. Либо мы оставляем лазейку для восстановления репликаторов в организме, либо перепрограммируем нанороботов на управление не системой репликации, а моим компьютером. Какой вариант тебе нравится больше?  
— Ни один? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Дерек.  
— Вариант сдохнуть при исполнении тебе кажется более удачным?  
— Ладно, — Дерек вздохнул. — Какой из них надежнее?  
— Я бы сказал, что второй, но, боюсь, что твоя паранойя этого не переживет.  
— У меня нет паранойи, — возразил Дерек.  
— На твоем месте, я бы проверился.  
Дерек заскрипел зубами, напоминая себе, что не может убить единственного модификатора, который у них есть.  
— Почему второй вариант надежнее? — спросил он, решив перевести разговор в безопасное русло.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о ручном управлении?   
— Да. Айзек немного поковырялся на досуге в моем флаере. Со всеми последствиями в виде странных функций.  
— Это аварийное управление на случай форс-мажора. Я не могу дать тебе никаких гарантий, что наша лазейка для новых репликаторов удержит натиск. А вот мой комп — раз плюнуть. Если всё пройдет успешно, после окончания операции я быстро верну всё, как было, и ты будешь спать спокойно.  
— Когда ты сможешь приступить?  
Стайлз сморщил нос.  
— Завтра. Аппаратуру действительно придется настраивать. И кстати. Надеюсь, ты не боишься уколов, — хмыкнул он.  
— Надеюсь, ты не боишься крови, которая будет фонтанировать из твоего горла, когда я тебе его перегрызу, — мрачно парировал Дерек, поднимаясь и давая понять, что разговор окончен. Как только Стайлз справился с потрясением, которое ему предоставило слишком живое воображение, он бросил Дереку в спину:  
— Да ты больной! Серьёзно тебе говорю, проверься!


End file.
